Ellos son parecidos
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: Tal vez no estaba bien, porque ellos eran parecidos, pero estaba cien por ciento segura que Karin no era ningún sustituto de Ichigo, porque sí, eran parecidos. Pero a diferencia de Ichigo, Karin la quería y ella estaba dispuesta a amarla. -Yuri-


**Hola jeje bueno este es el primer Yuri que escribo, así que quien sabe cómo me ha salido, espero que te guste **Hope HxK-Fan **Me alegra que te haya gustado el de **Cazadora**, y si quieres leer alguna de mis historias en FP te recomiendo **Querido Desconocido**. Disfruta.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.~*~.**

***~Ellos son parecidos~***

**.**

**.**

**E**llos se parecían, en el carácter, en las facciones e incluso compartían la misma necesidad de proteger a las personas que aman; lo notó, supo que ellos eran iguales y eso la hizo sentirse segura. Quizás no era correcto querer ser protegida por esa chica de 16 años cuando ella perfectamente podía usar sus propios poderes para hacerlo. Pero ella solo quería que la morena le volviera a sonreír como cuando la salvo de un hollow aquella tarde cuando regresaba de la universidad, porque esa sonrisa era parecida a la de él. Sin embargo no era por el fantasma de aquel hombre de cabellos naranjas que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la morena le miraba con sus ojos negros.

Ellos eran parecidos, incluso su amigo Yasutora Sado lo había dicho cuando trato de describir a la pelinegra años atrás. Pero Kurosaki Karin y Kurosaki Ichigo era tan similares como diferentes. Sobre todo porque Ichigo jamás pudo corresponder sus sentimientos, todo porque él amaba a cierta Shinigami de ojos violetas. Además no era tan cínico y mucho menos sarcástico, no se la pasaba vagueando por ahí buscando problemas. Ichigo era el hombre de sus sueños, pero Karin era la mujer de su vida. Nunca, hasta ese momento se había planteado la posibilidad de salir con una chica, no creía que estas le llegaran a gustar jamás, pero ella era diferente y porque lo era es que se había enamorado perdidamente de la hermana menor de su primer amor.

Aun recordaba lo acelerado que estaba su corazón cuando la morena completamente avergonzada le declaro sus sentimientos una tarde de lluvia; usualmente se reunían para entrenar juntas desde que Karin la salvo.

—Inoue-san, yo…—había comenzado torpemente mientras se mantenía en una esquina del kiosco donde habían ido a resguardarse, sus largos cabellos negros se escapaban de la coleta mal hecha por la prisa que tuvo en la mañana.

—¿Qué pasa Karin-chan?—tenía una ligera intuición de lo que ella le diría.

—Yo sé que a ti te gusta mi hermano—musitó agachando la vista -, y que lo que voy a decir es totalmente irracional, pero quiero decírtelo, nunca he sido de las que se callan las cosas-agregó –. Así que te lo diré: me gustas, ¡Me gustas mucho!-gritó.

—Karin-chan, también me gustas—sonrió ladeando la cabeza, provocando que sus mechones naranjas se movieran. La morena levantó el rostro y arrugo el entrecejo.

—No creo que me entiendas Inoue-san, tú me gustas, pero me gustas como una mujer no como una hermana. Sé que no puedo esperar que me correspondas y…

—Lo sé, sé a qué te refieres y es verdad que ame a tu hermano, pero ahora a la única que puedo ver es a ti Karin-chan, ¿Es raro? ¿Es extraño que una chica me guste? Lo pensé detenidamente y no. porque la única chica que me gusta eres tú-confesó. La morena la observó sin creerle –, es egoísta por mi parte, pero ¿Puedes estar a mi lado Karin-chan?

—¡Inoue-san!-exclamó sonriendo y lazándose contra ella con los brazos abiertos –. Te quiero—aseguró y la ojicastaña sonrió correspondiéndola.

Tal vez no estaba bien, porque ellos eran parecidos, pero estaba cien por ciento segura que Karin no era ningún sustituto de Ichigo, porque sí, eran parecidos. Pero a diferencia de Ichigo, Karin la quería y ella estaba dispuesta a amarla.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, esperare ansiosa tu opinión **Hope HxK-Fan **gracias por leer.**

**Dejen sus reviews.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


End file.
